


My Boy, My Girl

by Fabroishippingtrash



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabroishippingtrash/pseuds/Fabroishippingtrash
Summary: Soulmates AU where anything you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting around to posting this here.

The first time it happens, Jay's taking a shower. It's one of the first times he's been allowed to take one all by himself, and he wants to prove that he's a big boy. And so he carefully scrubs his locks, and giggles as the water runs down his body, and DOES NOT play with the bottle of shaving cream that belongs to his papa. 

It's when he's stepping out of the shower, suds in his hair and dripping water everywhere, that he notices the blue ink on his arm. It's a dragon, with large blocky wings and a gaping jaw. As he watches, tiny flames appear, coming from the dragon's mouth. 

Naturally, Jay wants to show everyone the pretty drawing on his skin. He struggles to pull on a pair of pants, too excited to slow down and do it correctly. "Mama! Mama!" he cries, running through the trailer. He finds her in the living room, she looks up in concern as he barrels in. "Lookit!"

He shows her his arm, the dragon -and some new doodles too- that have blossomed upon his skin. She smiles at him and explains that these drawings are from his soulmate. 

"Like you and papa?" he asks. 

She nods. "Like me and papa, dear."

From that day on, Jay always has something to write with nearby. He draws pictures of his life, of the junkyard and cars and robots. She responds back with weapons, and dragons, and tiny birds she calls phoenixes. They practice their ABC's together, and soon they're able to send each other words and messages.

"You are my boy," she tells him. Jay doesn't stop grinning for the entire day. "You are my girl," he writes back, tentatively. She draws him a smiley face and a dragon. 

Even though they can't tell each other their names, Jay still learns so much about his soulmate. She likes blue -she always writes with that color- and she wants to be an engineer when she grows up. They talk about machinery together, and even make the design that leads to Jay's first robot. 

"Will you be my princess?" he asks.

"No, silly, I'm your knight!" she responds.

As they grow older, their talk turns from childish topics to more serious ones. "Did you hear about the Skeleton raid on Jamanaki village?" she asks. 

"That's near you, right? Are you safe?" He knows she lives in a village called Ignatia. She's drawn him pictures of her family's shop, of the small town and the people who live in it. He can't help but worry that her village will be next. 

"I'm fine."

He believes her. He knows she can handle herself. She's shown him the designs for a huge mech that she'll make someday. "In case I need to protect my family," she writes. "Or you."

It's not even a year later that Jay gets an internship in Ninjago City, working for a repair shop. He's fifteen now, and ready to make his mark on the world. It's there that his life takes an unexpected turn. He meets an old man in the unlikeliest of conditions, and sets off in an adventure to save Ninjago. He works hard, makes friends with the two other boys there, all the while training to become a ninja. At night, when he's collapsed in bed, exhausted, is when he pulls out his pen and sends messages to his girl. 

He helps her through her father's passing, and they emerge with a bond even stronger than before. She writes less frequently, and although he knows it's because she needs to work at the shop with her brother, he still gets anxious when days go by without real conversation. 

Then suddenly, the messages stop altogether. He's frantic. He covers his skin with messages, begging her to respond, to write, to answer his words, until his skin is stained black and there's nowhere to write.

His teammates give him space. They don't comment on his blackened skin, or when he emerges from the bathroom, his arms scrubbed clean, devoid of any ink. 

"She's not dead," he tells them, tells himself. "She's not dead."

That night, just before they prepare to attack the boy in their monastery, he draws a single phoenix on his wrist. 

The boy turns out not to be an enemy, but rather, a boy looking for his lost sister. And he recognizes him. The spiky hair makes it almost impossible not to. 

"This is-"

"Kai."

The new boy turns to stare at him. 

"That's your name, right?"

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Your sister." Jay doesn't know why he presses on, but he has to, he has to know the truth, has to follow his flying thoughts to conclusion. "Does she like to design machines?"

He sees the moment it clicks for Kai. "It's you. You're her Boy."

Jay can only nod. His voice is caught in his throat, he can't speak. She calls me her boy? "I- she's alive. I know it."

Kai's eyes shine with a new conviction. "Well, let's go and find her then."

They travel all across Ninjago, stopping skeletons and chasing down long-lost weapons. Jay has no time to write, to draw, but a flame of determination has ignited within him and it refuses to be put out. 

At night, he begs Kai for stories of his girl. The red ninja refuses to reveal her name, but he tells tales that paint a picture of a spunky girl who is not afraid of anything. Jay stares at the phoenix, faint on his skin. It's a promise now, a vow, to himself and to his girl. I'm coming for you, girl. I'll be your knight now.

And then, it happens. Jay stands outside of the temple, staring at the doors. He knows she's in there. He can feel it in his bones, as surely as he knew that she was alive. But the doors won't budge, no matter how hard they push. Then the temple groans and wheezes, and the walls slide apart. 

Two figures- straddled on a dragon's back. He can't help but think back to that first dragon, the one from a lifetime ago. Kai he makes out easily, the one seated closest to the dragon's neck. And then the girl turns her face, and his heart skips a beat. Her eyes are dark, rich like chocolate, and he could easily get lost in them. She laughs at something Kai says, and her smile lights up her face in a way that outshines the brightest light.

He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Instead, he reaches for a pen and writes 'Jay' on his arm. The blue ink seeps into his skin, and he watches as his name appears on the girl, his girl's arm. 

He hands the pen to her wordlessly, for even if he could speak, what would he say? No words are needed. The others don't exist anymore. It's only him and his girl, suspended in time, matching marks upon their skin.

'Nya'. 

Her name appears on him a mere second after she writes it. It sits below his own, like a brand, and it is, in a way. It's her brand, her claim, her mark, her name upon his skin.

You are my Girl.

I am your Boy.


End file.
